1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal communication device enabling the user to connect to any type of communication equipment.
The invention is adapted more particularly for use by the military, but can be used, of course, by the police, gendarmerie, or even by civilians.
2. Discussion of Background Information
To communicate, the military currently uses a communication system including a headset with a microphone or an osteomicrophone and one or two earphones, this headset being adapted to be connected directly to the communication equipment, such as a
According to another characteristic, the mechanism enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers are constituted by an automatic grounding system, enabling the grounding of the device to be common or separate.
To communicate, the military currently uses a communication system including a headset with a microphone or an osteomicrophone and one or two earphones, said headset being adapted to be connected directly to the communication device itself, such as a transceiver. But the current devices allow using only communication devices that are compatible with the headset, and therefore users cannot be connected to different transmitters or onboard equipment that would not be compatible.
The present invention makes it possible to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional communication systems.
Thus, the communication device according to the invention, including at least one headset constituted by a microphone or osteomicrophone such as an accelerometer, is characterized in that it includes means enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers.
According to one complementary characteristic, the means enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers are constituted by an interface box including an electronic circuit powered by a battery, said box being arranged between the headset and the transceiver.
According to another characteristic, the means enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers are constituted by an automatic grounding system, enabling the grounding of the device to be common or separate.
In addition, the device includes a mechanism such that, in the case of a connection with onboard equipment, the onboard power supply replaces the battery supply of the box.
Furthermore, the communication device includes a set of connecting cable enabling the electronic box to be connected to the various transmitter or equipments which the users may encounter, such as onboard transmitters, onboard radios, portable transmitter for the infantry, intercom for the navy and the air force, etc., whereas each of the plugs of each of the connecting cables enables compatibility with the various tybes of transceivers, makes it possible to automatically configure the electronic box without requiring special keypads or selector knobs.
It is noted that the box includes an electronic circuit having a power supply, a jack enabling the connection of the headset, and at least one radio jack enabling the connection to two transmitters, whereas the interface box advantageously includes two radio jacks and a jack enabling the connection of a finger PTT control device, as well as two PTT switches.
The electronic circuit is constituted of various components connected to one another, namely, a power supply battery, a power supply switch, and a power supply control, arranged between a terminal of the jack for connecting the headset and an amplifier connected to an isolating transformer, on the one hand, and to the terminal of the jack, on the other hand.
The communication device according to the invention, includes at least one headset, the device comprising at least one of a microphone or osteomicrophone, at least one earphone, and a mechanism enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers. The at least one of a microphone or osteomicrophone may comprise an accelerometer.
According to the invention, the mechanism enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers may comprise an interface box including an electronic circuit powered by a battery, the box being arranged between the at least one headset and the various types of transceivers. The mechanism enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers may further comprise an automatic grounding system. The mechanism enabling compatibility with various types of transceivers is connectable to onboard equipment which includes an onboard power supply, wherein the onboard power supply serves as the battery for the electronic circuit of the interface box.
According to another aspect of the invention, the communication device may further comprise a set of connecting cables enabling the electronic circuit to be connected to the various types of transceivers. The set of connecting cables may include plugs, and each of the plugs of each of the set of connecting cables may enable compatibility with the various types of transceivers, thereby making it possible to automatically configure the electronic circuit without requiring a special keypad or selector knobs.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the box may comprise an electronic circuit having a power supply, a jack enabling the connection of the at least one headset, and at least one radio jack enabling the connection to two transmitters. The box may further comprise two radio jacks and a jack enabling connection of a finger PTT control device, as well as two PTT switches.
Moreover, the electronic circuit may include various components connected to one another, the components comprising a power supply battery, a power supply switch, and a power supply control arranged between a terminal of a jack for connecting the at least one headset and an amplifier connected to an isolating transformer, on one hand, and to the terminal of the jack, on the other hand.
According to the invention, a communication device includes at least one headset, the device comprising at least one of a microphone or osteomicrophone, at least one earphone, and an interface box including an electronic circuit powered by a battery and an automatic grounding system, the box being arranged between the at least one headset and various types of transceivers for enabling compatibility with the various types of transceivers, and a set of connecting cables enabling the electronic circuit to be connected to the various types of transceivers.
According to another aspect of the invention, the set of connecting cables may include plugs, and each of the plugs of each of the set of connecting cables may enable compatibility with the various types of transceivers, thereby making it possible to automatically configure the electronic circuit without requiring a special keypad or selector knobs. Moreover, the electronic circuit may include various components connected to one another, the components comprising a power supply battery, a power supply switch, and a power supply control arranged between a terminal of a jack for connecting the at least one headset and an amplifier connected to an isolating transformer, on one hand, and to the terminal of the jack, on the other hand.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description that follows, with reference to the annexed drawings which are only provided by way of non-limiting examples.